


"come up here and make me."

by fcldspar



Series: prompted drabbles [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcldspar/pseuds/fcldspar
Summary: climbing up up a tree in your boyfriend's yard is one way to grab his attention.





	"come up here and make me."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Crenny. 1 please." by supercraigss on tumblr
> 
> i haven’t read a single crenny fic so i hope this isn’t too similar to other ones out there dkfjhgkj

“Kenny, why the  _fuck_  are you up there?”

Kenny was sat amongst the highest branches of a rather tall fur tree, barely visible even under the bright moonlight but clearly level with Craig’s bedroom window.

“I was trying to get into your window!”

Only… “My window’s closed.” 

“I thought if I threw enough cones you might hear me and wake up!”  
  
“But I’m down here.” 

“Well yeah, I can see that now, but I thought you were– wait, why are you out so late? It’s midnight, dude!”

“Why are  _you_   _here_  so late?”

“I was trying to get into your window, I already fucking told you–”

“Just get down from there, or be it on your head.”

“Come up here and make me.”

“Why are you like this?” muttered Craig to himself, scrunching his face with his slender fingers.

He wrestled with his keys at the front door before pushing himself in. He turned back on the threshold to raise his eyebrows at the lanky figure still mostly concealed by the dense thicket, but still his boyfriend made no move, so he closed the door behind him.

 

 

Not bothering to be silent he traipsed up the stairs to the light of the hallway, turning to Tricia’s open doorway. She was a sickly sight, smothered in blankets as sweat dripped down her pale face while their mother held a wet cloth to her forehead, worry written all over her expression. Craig approached the scene while opening the damp paper bag clasped in his hands, pouring its contents onto the foot of the bed. Mrs Tucker immediately grabbed one of the pill bottles with her free hand, then nodded in silent thanks to her son.

 

 

“How long does it take you to walk up a staircase?” asked Kenny in a huff as soon as Craig had returned to his room and opened the window for Kenny to jump through.

“Tricia’s got a fever, I went out earlier for pills and shit.”

Kenny’s exasperated expression dropped to be replaced by something a little softer. Sympathy, perhaps.

“I’m sorry, man. About her and my shitty attitude.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t know,” replied Craig swiftly. He noticed Kenny’s still-troubled face.

“Why are you really here? Is Karen okay?” he asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed and patting the space next to him in invitation.

Kenny took the invitation and settled down with him. “Still at the hospital for all I know. We haven’t heard anything since I visited earlier, but no news is good news I guess.”

“’I visited’. Did your parents not come?”

“Too drunk, reception wouldn’t let them in.”

Craig frowned. “They’ve been drunk for, like, half a week now, haven’t they?” He knew he was being blunt, but at the same time it seemed that blunt questions were what Kenny needed.

“Yep, and last I saw them they weren’t slowing down,” Kenny muttered quietly.

Craig didn’t need to ask more to connect the dots, he’d witnessed the McCormicks’ drunken disagreements, fighting, shouting first-hand. 

He placed a gentle hand on Kenny’s shoulder, who averted his eyes from the floor to look at his face.

“You want to watch something? They’re airing Queer Eye if you need a distraction.”

Kenny gave him a warm smile. “Thank you, Craig.”

**Author's Note:**

> [send me a pairing and a number and i'll write you a drabble!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com/post/175058455824/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this!! if you have any requests or thoughts for this, please feel free to leave kudos or let me know what you thought in the comments! :)
> 
> ( [my tumblr!](https://fcldspar.tumblr.com) )


End file.
